Deploying small-cell (e.g., femtocell) base stations in homes and businesses may present challenges not faced in the deployment of macrocell base stations. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with refrence to the drawings.